


Sly hands

by queerest_avenger



Category: Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Draco fingers the reader during Potions.





	Sly hands

• She’s sitting next to Draco in Potions as he's listing off the ingredients she’ll need  
• She comes back with her arms full, after insisting she could carry everything on her own  
• This received an eye roll from him because “Y/N, you’re a stubborn arse”  
• After the two Slytherins added the right amount of ingredients, Draco placed his hand on her knee  
• He kept his hand there for a bit before he moved it slowly up her thigh  
• Draco’s hand stopped there; moving it to her inner thigh  
• The warmth of his fingers against her tights caused her to jump a little in her chair  
• She’s cursing herself for wearing a skirt  
• Draco's sitting there, chin in the palm of his hand, a huge smirk blossoming on his face  
• He slowly inched his way up to her clothed slit  
• He stroked Y/N through her panties before he began rubbing slow circles on her clit  
• Y/N’s breath hitched as the blond applied more pressure  
• She bit her lip to keep her moans in, hard enough to draw blood  
• Y/N screwed her eyes shut as Draco slipped his fingers in between her tights and panties  
• She clamped her thighs together before he could begin to move his fingers  
• “Now’s not the appropriate time, Malfoy!”, she had whisper-yelled  
• Draco's smirk just gets bigger  
• Draco leans down to whisper in her ear  
• “Won't you be a good girl for me, Y/N?”, he purrs as he placed a kiss on her neck  
• She could only nod a response as she opened her legs a little wider  
• Draco's movements are slow at first  
• She had to refrain from throwing her head back in pleasure as Draco fingered her  
•” Ohh, Dray. You-you're fingers feel so g-good.”  
• “You have to keep quiet or you'll get us caught, darling.”  
• “Yes, sir”, she moaned out  
• Draco began moving his fingers faster, curling them inside her  
• “Shit, Draco. I'm gonna come.”  
• She covered her mouth to keep herself from getting louder as Snape made his way around the room; checking cauldrons  
• “I-I don't think I can-, Draco cuts her off; slipping his fingers out of her  
• He asks to use the loo, looking to her pointedly to do the same  
• “Professor, I need to go as well. It's an emergency.”  
• Snape eyed her for a moment, which seemed like forever before he let her go  
• She grabbed her satchel and scurried to the unused lavatories in search of her boyfriend  
• As much as she hated Snape and how he treated the other houses; being in Slytherin had its perks  
• She found Draco leaning against the entryway, his arm crossed and his tie loosened  
• “About bloody time, N/N”  
• “You're just fuckin’ impatient, sweetheart.”  
• Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bathroom  
• Pinning her to the wall, Draco hiked up her skirt, and pulled down her panties and tights  
• His fingers found their way back to her pussy  
• Draco got down on his knees and began sucking and licking her clitoris  
• She found purchase in the blond’s hair, pulling him closer  
• Draco had his nose buried in her as she rode his face  
• Her thighs shaking as she comes close to orgasming  
• Draco added another finger, throwing her over the edge  
• Her moans are sure to be heard as she came all over his hand and face  
• Draco removes his fingers, wiping his mouth on his sleeve  
• He stood up, helping Y/N fix her uniform  
• Draco walked over to the sink to wash his hands  
• He caught her staring at him in the mirror as she was still panting against the wall  
• “Don't think I'm finished with you just yet, Y/N” • “If the entire school hasn’t found out who's been fucking you, they will soon.”


End file.
